A digital-marking-surface apparatus typically comprises a marking surface on which a user may place digital marks and on which other digital content may be displayed. Digital marks may be placed by a user using a pen device, stylus, finger or other marking device or object. Additionally, other digital content, for example, an image, a video window, an application window, content associated with a remote desktop, web content, multimedia content or other digital content may be displayed on a digital marking surface.
One example of a digital-marking-surface apparatus is an electronic whiteboard on which diagrams and text may be drawn and on which other digital content may be displayed. In this type of apparatus, a digital sheet corresponding to a spatial extent associated with the digital marking surface may be larger than the digital marking surface of the actual physical apparatus, and the physical, digital marking surface of the apparatus may be envisioned as a viewport onto the digital sheet.
Often, when using this type of digital marking surface, content may accumulate in the viewport until the viewport is filled. Erasure, or removal of content, may not be desirable since erasure may cause the loss of information and continuity and may detract from a presentation. In this situation, a digital marking surface allowing rearrangement of content without erasure may be desirable.